One Day Being A Girl
by AzuraRii
Summary: Terkadang, Sebuah ramuan kecil dapat mengubah dirimu Seharian penuh menjadi sesuatu yang tak pernah kau bayangkan. Dan kejadian itulah yang sekarang menimpa Kano Shuuya/ Summarry Gak jelas/Warning inside : Fem!Kano, Freak!Momo, Typo Detected!


"Gyahahahahahahaha!"

"Khukhukhukhukhukhukhukhukhukkhu

—uhuk-uhuk HOEK!"

Terdengar suara-suara tawa mengerikan memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Dan rupanya, dalang dari suara-suara tersebut ialah seorang gadis berambut oranye-jingga yang tengah terbatuk—ralat, Terbatuk dan hampir saja memuntahkan isi perutnya. setelah melakukan aksi Batuk-muntah tersebut, ia kembali bergelut dengan apa yang dikerjakannya sedari tadi. Terlihat sangat sibuk dengan yang dikerjakannya.

Kalau ditilik lebih teliti Ruangan tempat si gadis tersebut adalah Ruangan bawah tanah, karena tempat ini sangat minim akan ventilasi udara dan cahaya.

Dan di tengah ruangan yang sudah dicap sebagai 'ruangan bawah tanah' tersebut, terdapat banyak botol-botol aneh berserakan di sana-sini. Sekilas mungkin orang-orang akan mengira itu hanya botol warna-warni tak penting. Ya, Sekilas jika mereka tak melihat letupan-letupan kecil yang berasal dari cairan beragam warna yang memenuhi meja tersebut.

Dan disekeliling ruangan, Terdapat banyak rak-rak penuh buku tebal dan ramuan-ramuan penuh warna.

"Hahahahahahaha! akhirnya ramuanku selesai juga!"

Teriak seseorang yang sedari tadi bergelut dengan cairan-cairan 'ramuan' tersebut. seseorang yang sudah disebutkan memiliki surai oranye-jingga dengan warna mata yang senada, kunciran kecil terdapat pada sisi kanan kepalanya. mempermanis penampilan si Gadis oranye-jingga tersebut.

Terlihat dia sedang tersenyum puas melihat sebuah cangkir kecil berisi cairan coklat muda— hampir mendekati bening. warna yang tidak mencurigakan untuk sebuah ramuan yang belum di tes fungsinya. ditambah ramuan tersebut tak memiliki letupan aneh ataupun bau menyengat.

_sangat sempurna untuk diujicoba!_

pikir gadis pencipta ramuan tersebut.

Dan tanpa disadarinya, perbuatannya tersebut adalah awal dari seluruh kejadian yang nantinya akan terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

in that day

disclaimer : Ada yang percaya kalo Kagepro punya saya? (?)

Oke, kagero project is belong to Jin (Shinzen no teki-P)#Sok nginggris

and 'in that day' is punya saya (?)

Warning : OOC detected!, AU!, Typo is always detected!, Fem!Kano, Freak!Momo, non-BL _or_ semi BL?

.

.

.

Are you ready?

.

.

.

.

Are You sure?

.

.

Oke, the story is begin!

Dengan langkah riang gembira, Gadis yang sedari tadi diceritakan ini melangkah menaiki tangga dari ruang bahwa tanah yang tadi dikunjunginya, membawa sebuah cangkir yang diduga kuat merupakan ramuan yang baru selesai dibuatnya di dalam ruangan bawah tanah tersebut.

Memijat beberapa tombol di hape-nya, dengan senyum kegirangan masih menempel manis di bibirnya, si gadis _no named_ (karena belum diketahui namanya) menaruh cangkir berisi cairan coklat-bening tersebut di meja.

Apakah yang sedang dilakukannya? mari kita intip dia sejenak~!

_from : Kisaragi'Idol"Momo05_

_to : Deceiver03KanoS_

ohhhhh ternyata dia sedang sms-an, mari kita lanjutkan ngintipnya~!#NgajarinYangGakBener

_Kanooooo!, cepet ke sini!_

_aku punya penemuan baru lohhh~!_

_awas lama ya~!_

_P.S : kalo gak kesini, Siap-siap _check in _di liang kubur terdekat~XD_

_send~!_

Dan jika salah seorang dari pembaca adalah polisi, silahkan tangkap Gadis ini karena dia seorang tersangka pemaksaan anak di atas umur.

Oke, lupakan bacotan diatas. SekarangMomo—karena namanya sudah diketahui— tengah menunggu temannya, dan duduk di sebuah sofa coklat kemerahan dengan tenang. menunggu seseorang yang tadi di sms-nya.

Merasa sedikit lapar, Momo beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan menuju ke dapur, sambil membawa cangkir penemuannya. ia pun mengambil beberapa makanan ringan di kulkas, ia menaruh sebentar cangkir 'penemuan'nya di meja kecil yang berada di dapur tersebut.

Setelah membawa sekantung makanan ringan kembalilah ia menunggu seseorang di sofa ruang tamu tersebut.

[skip time]

"Jadi, 'penemuan' apa yang ingin kau tunjukan padaku, Momo-chan~? " Kini, seseorang tengah duduk di sofa tepat di hadapan Momo. meski ada meja yang memisahkan tempat mereka tersebut.

"Kano, aku akan menunjukannya nanti. ngomong-ngomong, Kau mau minum teh tidak?" Kata Momo kepada seseorang yang dipanggilnya Kano. sebuah senyum manis terbentuk dibibirnya.

"Boleh kalau itu tak merepotkamu~" Dan masih dengan nada bicara main-main, sang lawan bicara—Kano menerima tawaran Momo tersebut.

Tak sadar bahwa ini adalah awal dari serentetan kejadian yang menimpanya nanti.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar ya!" Seru Momo sebelum beranjak dari sofanya tersebut.

Sekarang ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pedalaman Dapur sederhana di rumahnya tersebut.

Mengambil dua buah cangkir untuk segera diisi seduhan teh hangat. Dan tak lupa mengambil

cangkir 'penemuan'nya dan menaruhnya di nampan yang sama dengan teh seduh tersebut

_Supaya lebih mudah_

pikir Momo

.

Segera saja ia kembali ke ruang tamu untuk menyuguhkan teh untuk sang tamu

"Maaf lama menunggu" Kata Momo melihat Kano masih setia duduk di sofa tersebut.

Baru saja ia menaruh teh mereka di meja ruang tamu.

_kringgggggggggggg._

dan suara telepon berbunyi memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Karena Momo satu-satunya orang yang berada dirumah (Min. Kano sang tamu). ia segera permisi dan berniat mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Tunggu sebentar ya" katanya sebelum menuju kea rah telepon yang berbunyi.

Sementara Kano yang tamu masih duduk di sofa, kembali menunggu Momo.

_apa!_

_oke aku kesana sekarang!_

Terdengar beberapa suara menggema di dekat ruang tamu, dan Kano mendengarnya meski hanya sayup-sayup.

Kini, Momo kembali terlihat di ekor mata Kano, mendekat dengan wajah sedikit sebal pasca menerima sebuah telepon yang diangkatnya tadi.

"Ada apa hmmmm?" Tanya Kano penasaran.

"Sepertinya kau harus menunggu lebih lama lagi, Kano. Tadi aku mendengar bahwa Aho-Shintaro-niichan tersesat saat membeli makanan untuk Tono" Kata Momo dengan ekspresi 15% khawatir dan sisanya dipenuhi kekesalan.

"Oke, tak masalah. Toh aku sedang tak ada kerjaan" Kano hanya setuju saja. dan terlihat Momo sepertinya sedikit tak enak meninggalkan Kano dirumahnya sendiri karena harus menjemput kakaknya tersebut.

"Tak apa-apa Momo, lagipula sebaiknya kau cepat mencari kakakmu sebelum ia pingsan dijalan karena kepanasan!, hari ini sangatlah panas" Kata Kano lagi, kali ini Momo sepertinya setuju dan segera memasuki kamarnya. mengambil jaket untuk menghindari panas matahari diluar sana.

Dan terlihatlah Momo yang sudah berdiri di ujung pintu.

"Hey, aku akan kembali secepatnya. jadi tunggu ya~!" katanya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu depan rumahnya.

Kini terlihat Kano sendiri di rumah seorang temannya. menghembuskan napas lega sekali.

Sebenarnya, Kano tak akan kesini bila Momo tak mengancamnya sedemikian rupa. Jadi sekarang Momo sedang pergi tersebut membuat Kano menjadi sedikit lebih merasa nyaman dan aman walau hanya sesaat.

_Diam-diam Kano bersyukur karena Shintaro tersesat_

Kejam memang, Tapi Kano tak peduli asal ia selamat meski hanya sebentar seperti ini.

Ngomong-ngomong soal merasa aman, membuat Kano ingat apa yang biasanya terjadi jika Momo sudah memanggilnya ke rumah ini untuk melihat 'penemuan' baru gadis oranye tersebut.

Kau tahu, Gadis berkenamaan Momo tersebut adalah seorang _freak yang _sangat menyukai ilmu pengetahuan tersebut selalu membuat penemuan-penemuan aneh yang menurut Momo itu sendiri sangatlah menarik.

_Jujur, _Sebenarnya penemuan yang dibuatnya memanglah menarik dan sangatlah unik.

Ya, _sangat menarik dan unik _bila saja ia tak pernah dijadikan kelinci percobaan gadis itu beberapa kali.

Mengingatnya kembali membuat Kano sedikit bergidik ngeri.

Bagaimana tidak_!_¸ bila kau disuruh meminum sebuah ramuan aneh yang meletup-letup mengerikan dan Momo mengatakan kalau ramuan itu tidak berbahaya, _hanya sedikit meletup kok _Katanya santai.

_Dan besoknya Kano diungsikan kerumah sakit terdekat karena menderita kelaianan dalam system pencernaannya._

Ya, dan lambungnya tak boleh mengkomsumsi apapun selain bubur selam 3 hari. itupun termasuk sebuah keberuntungan karena Momo sudah punya penawar dari ramuan yang dibuatnya.

Menghela napas, Kano berusaha mengingat satu saja percobaan Momo yang tidak terlalu mengerikan.

_oh, ya!_

Kano mengingat satu percobaan Momo yang tidak terlalu mengerikan!

Dan itu adalah….

…..Pernah sekali Momo berteriak girang dari dalam ruang bawah tanah rumahnya (dia memanggil ruangan tersebut lab) membawa secangkir ramuan berwarna hijau dan Momo memperlihatkannya pada Kano dan Shintaro.

Dan saat Kano bertanya itu apa, segera saja Momo dengan senyum aneh mendekatkan cairan tersebut kea rah setangkai mawar di tangannya.

Dengan segera menuangkan isi ramuan tersebut ke mawar merah yang digenggamnya.

Dan _cring-cring! _mawar tersebut berubah warna menjadi warna pelangi yang sangat indah.

Itulah, satu-satunya penemuan yang paling tak berbahaya yang pernah Kano lihat berhasil diciptakan oleh Momo. nama penemuannya adalah _Rainbow gen. _Dia mencampur beberapa gen dan pigmenwarna tumbuhan untuk membuat mereka menjadi penuh warna seperti mawar tersebut.

_Dan ternyata bau mawar tersebut dapat membuat Tono hampir mati keracunan._

Dan Kano berani bertaruh bahwa Momo adalah titisan dewa pencabut nyawa sehingga apapun yang diciptakannya tak lolos dari efek samping yang nyaris memakan korban.

Menggeleng perlahan, Kano mensirnakan ingatan demi ingatan yang hampir semuanya berakhir _bad-ending _tentang ramuan yang pernah sahabatnya itu ciptakan seumur hidupnya.

Sedikit haus Kano melihat tiga cangkir teh disuguhkan oleh sang pemilik rumah—Momo yadi sebelum meninggalkannya disini sendiri. sedikit heran kenapa Momo menyiapkan tiga teh mereka.

_kan mereka hanya berdua?_

Pikirnya dalam hati, Tak ambil pusing Kano segera mencomot secangkir teh di nampan tadi dan segera meminumnya hingga tersisa separuh.

Saat meminumnya, sebuah rasa aneh menjalar ke seluruh syaraf lidahnya. Antara pedas dan kecut.

_Jangan-jangan Momo salah membedakan antara Gula dan Cuka!_

pikir Kano sambil sesekali menahan rasa kecut dilidahnya.

Baru saja ia menaruh cangkir tersebut di nampan, kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa berat dan matanya memaksa menutup.

Dan hal terakhir diingatnya adalah isi cangkir yang diminumnya tadi terlihat lebih pekat dari teh yang lainnya.

dan semuanya pun menggelap~

_heyyy! bangun!_

_heyyyyy!_

_Bangung!_

_HEY!_

Perlahan-lahan Kano mulai mendengar sebuah suara berusaha memanggilnya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera bangun.

HEY! BANGUN!

_byuuuuurrr_

Dan seketika, wajahnya basah kuyup oleh sesuatu cairan dan segera memaksanya untuk segera sadar.

"Hey! kau tak apa-apa kan?" Sebuah suara kembali menarik perhatian Kano untuk menoleh ke arahnya. Dengan sedikit terengah-engah ia segera bangun dalam posisi duduk.

"hey apa yang kau lakukan disini hmmmmm?" Kata Seseorang itu, Kano mulai mengetahui seapa gerangan pemilik suara tersebut.

"Seto?"

Ya, Setolah yang membangunkannya tadi. temannya disekolah sekaligus tetangga Momo tersebut terlihat terkejut sebentar sebelum kembali membuka suara.

"Engggggg darimana kau tau namaku, Nona?" Katanya dengan sedikit canggung. —

—tunggu dulu….

…Kenapa Seto memanggil dirinya Nona?

Dan belum sempat Kano mejawab, Seto kembali melayangkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Errrrrrrrr Kenapa kau berada disini, Nona? terutama dengan baju kebesaran dan celanan untuk laki-laki?" Tanya Seto kembali.

_Cukup._

_ia sudah tak tahan dengan keanehan ini…_

Kini, ia yang masih membisu mengambil Cangkir separuh kosong yang tadi sempat diminumnya. Terlihat pantulan wajah seorang gadis remaja berusia 16 thn terbingkai disana dengan rambut pirang-kusam sebatas leher.

_dan orang tersebut secara tak langsung adalah dirinya sendiri._

menggeleng sebentar, Kano kini memperhatikan detil cairan 'teh' yang diminumnya tadi Dan _Strike!, _Ternyata Cangkir berisi cairan Coklat–bening mirip teh tersebut bukanlah teh yang dibuat oleh Momo. karena, Bila ditilik lebih teliti lagi. Warna cairan tersebut lebih pekat dan hampir tak berbau sama sekali.

_Jadi inilah Tersangka utama dibalik kasus berubahnya Kano menjadi seorang gadis seperti sekarang._

Mengingat apa saja yang tadi dikatakan Momo, Kano sekarang mengerti sebagian besar apa yang terjadi pada dirinya yang mungkin sedang menjadi 'magnet' sial hari ini.

_Intinya, _Kano berubah menjadi _genderband-_nya sendiri karena meminum 'buah karya' seorang Kisaragi Momo

_paling tidak dia tak perlu masuk ICU lagi karena Ramuan Momo yang __ini__._

pikir Kano dalam hatinya, mencoba ber-optimis ria.

Dan rupanya ia telah menghiraukan eksistensi seseorang lagi yang kini tengah berbagi ruang tamu dengannya. Jadi segera saja Kano menoleh kearah Seto yang terlihat canggung dan kikuk.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau kemari?" Tanya Kano mencoba membuat keadaan diantara mereka lebih baik.

"Ehhhhhhh— Aku hanya ingin menanyakan Pr pada temanku Shintaro, Ngomong-ngomong namaku Kousuke Seto! Tapi aku lebih suka jika dipanggil Seto!. namamu siapa?" Baru saja Kano membuka sebuah peercakapan dan Seto sudah mencerocoh sebegitu panjangnya.

_Pantas saja nilainya belakangan ini naik terus_

Dan Kano sepertinya salah memfokuskan dirinya.

_Namamu Siapa?_

Ohhh, ya Kano belum sama sekali berpikiran membuat nama samaran untuk dirinya! sepertinya dia harus membuat nama samaran yang bagus untuk mengelabui Seto saat ini.

Tersenyum kikuk, Kano segera memutar otak untuk membuat nama yang pas untuk dirinya 'versi' wanita ini.

"Errrrrr— perkenalkan, namaku emmmm…Kano….emmm… Ah! Kanoko!, Shuuka Kanoko!" Ucap Kano cukup terbata, Ternyata membuat nama samaran jauh lebih sulit daripada ujian fisika.

_hikmah dari kejadian ini :Lebih baik ujian fisika daripada berubah _gender _dan mencari nama yang cocok untuk _genderband-_mu tersebut._

oke, mulai ngaco.

Sekejap, Seto nampaknya melihat Kano(ko)—Kano versi perempuan— dengan tatapan curiga, Tapi segera diganti dengan senyuman manis (Maaf sejauh ini Kano belum MAHO). "_aaaaa souka_—" Kata Seto setelahnya.

Dan sekarang, hembusan nafas Kano Shuuya akhirnya lepas ke udara bebas.

"Ahhh ya!, Kanoko-san kesini ngapain? dan juga kemana perginya Momo dan Shintaro?" Tanya Seto kembali setelah agak hening.

"ehhh?" Dan Kano(ko) yang masih melamun pun sukses terkejut dan bangkit dari alam khayalannya.

"Emmmm…, kau tak keberatan kan kalau ku panggil 'Kanoko-san'?" Sepertinya Seto salah menduga apa yang dikatakan Kano(ko) barusan.

"Emmm tidak, malah sebaiknya kau panggil aku tanpa _suffix _'san' lebih baik. dan untuk pertanyaanmu yang pertama, Aku kemari karena dipanggil oleh Momo dan Dia sekarang tengah mencari kakaknya Shintaro yang tersesat saat akan pulang sekitar sejam yang lalu" Kata Kano sejujurnya sambil melihat jam yang melekat di pergelangan tangannya.

"ohhhhhh" Seto hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman tak jelas.

"K-Kanoko…."

"Ya?"

"Tidakkah lebih baik kau pinjam dulu beberapa pakaian Momo?"

"…"

Kano melihat seluruh pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuhnya, tersentak ketika melihat baju kaos yang biasanya terlihat pas ditubuhnya kini terlihat sangat kebesaran dan longgar,begitupula dengan celana hitamnya.

"Oke….., Kau tunggu disini" Kata Kano akhirnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dalam kamar Momo dengan seenak pantatnya.

Masuk ke kamar orang terutama wanita adalah hal yang sangat tidak sopan. Tapi Kano melakukannya dengan sangat santai seperti menganggap kamar tersebut adalah kamar miliknya sendiri. _Bodoh amat _Pikir Kano simple.

Selain Karena Momo adalah temannya yang sudah dikenal sedari masih cabang bayi, Ia juga memang sering masuk kesini untuk urusan mengambil buku Pr ataupun tugas kelompok bersama teman-temannya disini. Tentu karena pemilik Kamar tersebut tak suka ambil pusing dengan persoalan semudah tersebut.

_Jadi, Tentu Momo tak akan marah bila ia memasuki dan mengambil baju Momo disini kan?_

Dan itulah alas an Kuat Kano makanya ia dengan santai memasuki kamar tersebut dan mengambil beberapa helai kain dari sana.

Melangkah masuk ke dalam terotori kamar Momo, ia segera menyelonong kea rah sudut kamar dimana Lemari berukuran jumbo berdiri gagah dengan tumpukan baju wanita di dalamnya.

Tanpa pilih-pilih pakaian, karena alasan tingkat kemalasan meningkat. ia mengambil baju yang berada paling strategis untuk diambil. Tentunya Ia tak akan mengambil pakaian 'khusus' wanita meski sekarang dirinya tengah menjadi wanita sepenuhnya.

_Meski bertubuh wanita, jiwa ini tentu saja masih jantan!_

itulah yang ada dalam tempurung kepalanya.

Dengan gerakan cepat ia menanggalkan balutan kain yang menutupi tubuhnya dan kini menggantinya dengan baju hasil 'pinjaman'nya (sepertinya Kano tak setuju mengatakan tindakan ini termasuk pencurian).

Kini terlihatlah seorang gadis pirang terlihat tengah menggunakan gaun super sederhana berkedok _one piece _putih dengan pita biru muda sebagai satu-satunya hiasan yang mempermanis penampilannya.

Keluar dari daerah khusus Momo, ia sekarang kembali menuju ke ruang tamu guna menemukan seseorang yang tengah menunggunya disana.

Dan Seto kini sudah berpaling melihat dirinya yang sudah lengkap dengan pakaian wanita. berjalan santai mendekati Seto yang sedang duduk di sofa coklat kemerahan.

"Errrrrrrrrrrr, Sudah selesai?" Kata Seto ragu.

benar-benar pertanyaan yang tak perlu dijawab. Karena Seto sendiri pasti sudah tau Kalau Kano memang sudah selesai berganti baju.

"Seperti yang kau lihat" Kata Kano(ko) dengan Santai.

Dan entah mengapa pandangan mata Seto tak luput darinya, melihatnya dengan pandangan yang kurang dimengerti oleh Kano(ko).

"Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh ?" Tanya Kano yang mulai risih diperatikan sedemikian rupa oleh Remaja berjepit kuning cerah tersebut.

"E-Eh? Tak ada apa-apa kok! m-maaf" Seto sepertinya mulai salah tingkah.

_Aneehhhh_

Kano tak hanya menganggapnya angin lalu.

"Uwaaahhhhhh Maaf menunggu lama Ka—

Dan belum sempat seseorang itu berkata, seluruh hawa kehidupan disana melihatnya dengan pandangan setengah terkejut.

_Kanoko!_

Bisik Kano sebelum Momo melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Seakan mengerti yang dikatakan Kano, segera saja Momo melanjutkan kata-katanya Sesuai perintah Kano.

"Ekhem, maaf menunggu lama Kanoko-chan. aku sudah menemukan Shintaro!" Kata Momo sebelum tawa garing tecipta guna mengisi keheningan.

"Ohhhhhh, ia selamat datang lagi, Momo" Dan Kano rupanya memainkan perannya dengan baik.

"Hey_!_ Momo, jangan halangi jalan masuk!" Teriak seseorang di belakang Momo.

rupanya itu adalah Shintaro.

"Ohhh— ya, Kami ada urusan sebentar ya~ " Kata Momo kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Kano erat sebelum membawanya ke dalam kamarnya.

_Blammm_

Dan Suara debaman pintu pun memenuhi kehening dua remaja laki-laki yang terbengong melihat keanehan dua wanita tersebut (yang salah satunya hanya _trap)_

Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, Momo kemudian menatap Kano _versi_ wanita itu lekat meminta penjelasan.

"Huhhhhhh, ini semua akibat ramuanmu yang tak sengaja kuminum. Siapa suruh menaruh ramuan di nampan teh tanpa meperingatiku terlebih dahulu!" Kata Kano menjelaskan secara singkat apa yang terjadi.

Momo sepertinya langsung mengerti dan ia menghembuskan napas panjang. semua ini berawal dari kesalahannya sendiri.

"Oke, Sekarang lebih baik Kita keluar. Usahakan Seto dan Shintaro tak tahu kau itu Kano Shuuya dan besok aku akan membuatkanmu ramuan untuk kembali menjadi semula." Kata Momo berusahan sejelasnya.

Dan Kano sekarang hanya mengangguk pasrah menerima nasib super sialnya. toh besok hari minggu. Jadi tak akan terlalu merepotkan.

Dan sekarang ke-laki-an Kano akan diuji kembali.

[skip time]

dan sekarang Kano lagi-lagi kembali ke ruang tamu dimana dua cowok meunggunya dan Momo.

Baru saja Kano melangkah memasuki area ruang tamu, sepasang mata elang menatapnya penuh selidik. seperti ingin mewawancarainya dari ujung rambut hingga pangkal jempol kakinya secara detail.

"Shuuka Kanoko…..benar itu namamu" Tanya Shintaro datar bahkan kalimat yang seharusnya dalam konteks bertanya tersebut malah lebih terlihat memaksakan dirinya untuk menjawab.

"Ya?" Dan hanya respon itulah yang berhasil keluar dari mulut Kano(ko).

"Hn" Dan sebuah respon singkat diberikan oleh Shintaro. hanya mengangguk dan menggumamkan dua buah kata sederhana.

"_cantik juga"_

"_eh?"_

"lupakan"

Sekilas, Kano mendengar suara lirih keluar dari mulut si sulung Kisaragi. Bergidik ngeri sebentar dan ia segera mencoba melupakan perkataan Shintaro tersebut. _itu hanya suara angin!_ atau _aku salah dengar _terus dirapalkannya demi menjaga kewarasannya sebagai lelaki tulen.

Dan waktu pun terus berlalu, hari siang hari sudah berganti sore.

"_jaa ne_ minna!" Kata Kano(ko), dalam hatinya ia sudah meneriakan bermacam-macam kata dari bahasa yang juga beragam. _we are the champion! _misalnya.

"hmmmmm, _jaa ne _" Kata Momo sebelum menutup pintu rumahnya.

_blammm_

Dan sekarang Kano Shuuya resmi aman selama penghujung hari nanti.

Merengangkan ototnya singkat, sekarang ia segera berjalan meninggalkan rumah Momo dengan langkah santai. berpikir untuk membeli beberapa makanan ringan, Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke toko-toko swalayan yang berada di pinggir taman kota. letak yang lumayan dekat untuk pejalan kaki sepertinya.

Segera saja ia sampai di depan sebuah swalayan berkedok '_japan_maret'. Tanpa memusingkan nama toko swalayan tersebut. Ia pun memasukinya santai.

_cring-cring_

Suara pintu masuk yang digesernya membuat seluruh pelayan toko melihat ke arahnya.

_selamat datang_

Kata beberapa pelayan toko tersebut ramah.

Menggangguk sebagai jawaban, diambilnya beberapa makanan ringan di rak-rak toko tersebut. Setelah merasa cukup. Segera saja ia menuju ke meja kasir untuk menukarkan seluruh makanan yang dibelinya dengan beberapa yen yang dimilikinya.

Baru saja ia melewati rak makanan siap saji, Ia melihat Seseorang laki-laki berambut putih dengan _headphone _berwarna kuning-hitam terlihat seperti kebingungan. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya Ia merasa penasaran dengan laki-lai tersebut.

"Hey kau kenapa?" Tanya Kano pada lelaki tersebut.

"…." Dan Si _unnamed _( karena tak diketahui namanya) tersebut tak menjawab, hanya melihat kea rah _negima _siap saji yang berjejer di rak tersebut penuh minat.

Melihat _unnamed _itu terus memperhatikan _negima_, Kano berpikir mungkin Si _unnamed _itu tidak membawa uang makanya ia tak bisa membeli beberapa _negima_.

"Ohhh kalau begitu ayo!"

Dan Kano segera menarik tangan _unnamed _itu dan mengambil beberapa _negima _untuk segera dibayar. tak lupa pula dengan makan ringan yang tadi dibelinya.

[skip time]

"Hey_! _Siapa Namamu?" Kata Kano melihat kearah _unnamed _yang sedang memakan _negima _pemberiannya lahap.

"Ko….."

"Ko?"

.

.

.

"Konoha~!"

_bukkkkk!_

Dan baru saja ia ingin me-_registrasi _keberanan nama dari Seorang _unnamed _ yang ditemuinya ini, Dan Seseorang sudah memukul kepala Si surai putih tak bernama _unnamed _tersebut. Ohhya, juga memanggil nama 'Konoha'. Jadi kemungkinan nama Si _unnamed _ ini sekarang adalah Konoha. nama yang mengingatkannya pada nama desa tokoh animasi favoritnya.

"Eeeeeeeee, siapa kau?"

Tanya seseorang entah laki-laki atau perempuan tersebut membuyarkan fantasi Kano.

[Skip time _again_]

"Errrrrrrr, Jadi namaku Kido Tsubomi, panggil saja Kido. Kalau kau?" Tanya entah Gadis atau Laki-laki tersebut pada Kano. Orang ini memiliki Surai hijau terang dan lumayan panjang (mirip cewek)dengan _hoddie_ berbentuk _headphone_ dan mata hitamnya yang salah satunya tertutup poni panjangnya. Dari gaya berpakaian dan cara bicaranya, anak ini _positive _laki-laki. inilah yang membuat Kano bingung akan _gender_ homo sapiens satu ini.

_Kido Tsubomi_

Sepertinya Kano pernah mendengar Nama ini.

"ehhh?, namaku Kanoko Shuuka" Kata Kano(ko)

"ohhhhhhh"

Tadi, setelah insiden ditemukannya Konoha. Kido segera membawanya ke tempat yang ia sebut 'markas' bersama dengan sepasang anak unyil cewek-cowok yang dipanggilnya Hibiya dan Hiyori. Dan Kano mau-tak-mau harus mengikutinya, Karena Kekepoannya sudah tak dapat ditolong lagi.

"Terimakasih"

"eh?"

"Ya, Terimakasih karena telah menemukan Konoha. dan juga membelikannya beberapa _negima._"

"Ohhhhh, sama-sama Errrrr…Kido-san"

"Panggil saja Kido"

"oke, Kido"

"….."

Sejenak, terjadi keheningan diantara mereka.

"hey_!_"

"Apa?"

"Lebih baik kau masuk dulu ke 'markas' kami. karena disini mulai sudah dingin"

"emmmmm, oke"

Dan Kano pun sekarang memasuki sebuah bangunan apartemen bernomerkan 107. dan ruang tamu sederhana menyambut Kano ramah, Di dalam ada seseorang gadis berambut coklat kehitaman menggunakan syal merah bersama Si Konoha dan Hiyori-Hibiya.

"Ohhhhh ini namanya Kanoko-chan!" Kata Si Gadis syal merah ramah. _plusplus _bumbu sok kenal didalamnya.

"Emmm, ya?"Kata Kano ragu-ragu.

"Aku membuat makan malam dulu ya" Kata Kido sebelum lenyap ke dalam sebuah ruangan.

Sekarang Kano berdiri di hadapan ke empat penghuni 'markas' tersebut.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan kenapa tempat ini disebut emmmm 'markas'?"

"eh?"

Sepertinya pertanyaan ini memanglah sangat mengganjal di dalam tempurung kepala Kano yang paling dalam.

Kano dapat melihat gelagat aneh Si pemilik apartemen tersebut. Dia sepertinya ragu-ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan satu ini, hal ini tentu membuat kadar kepo dalam diri Kano meningkat tajam.

"Sebelumnya, Panggil saja aku Ayano. Kau tentu sudah mengenal mereka bertiga kan" Kata Ayano mulai menjelaskan secara singkat. Kano hanya mengangguk mengiyakan saja.

"Oke, Kami menyebut tempat ini 'markas' untuk kelompok yang kami buat. Namanya Mekakushi-dan—"

Kano kembali menggangguk, sepertinya Ayano ini adalah orang yang senang sekali membuat orang penasaran. Dia selalu saja memotong kata-katanya.

"Ini hanyalah kelompok biasa kok. tempat untuk bersenang-senang" Jawabnya singkat sambil melempar senyum.

_bilang daritadi kek!_

Dan Kano tak dapat menahan batinya untuk berteriak.

"Oke, Sepertinya ini sudah waktunya makan Malam" Kata Seseorang dari dalam ruangan yang diduga kuat merupakan dapur. Seseorang dengan rambut hijau diikat_ ponytail_ tak lupa pula celemek ungu muda yang dikenakannya dan spatula tergenggam ditangannya.

_cantik_

pikir Kano dalam Hati.

"Hey_!,_ Kido hari ini kau masak apa?" Tanya Hiyori Semangat.

_Kido?_ —

tunggu dulu…..

….Dia Kido Tsubomi?

_Kido cewek!?_

Sudah cukup hari ini Kano mendapat kejutan beruntun.

"Negima dan sup miso" Jawab Kido seadanya, menatap Konoha dengan tatapan yang seperti mengatakan _jangan habiskan Negimanya jika kau masih mau hidup!_

"ohhhhhh…" Hanya itu yang bisa Kano katakan.

"Hey! Kanoko~, kau ikut makan malam ya!" Kali ini Ayano memaksanya untuk ikut makan malam bersama dengan kelompok ini.

"Tidak terimakasih, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang" Kata Kano(ko) menolak tawaran tersebut. Meski sebenarnya cacing perutnya sudah demo massa ingin ikut makan.

_kruuuyyuuuuukkkk_

Dan sepertinya perutnya tidak setuju dengan yang dikatakan Kano kali ini.

" Jangan berbohong dan ikutlah makan Dengan Kami" Kali ini Kido sudah mengeluarkan keputusan final. Kano mau-tak-mau mengikutinya saja.

Dan merekapun makan bersama. penuh canda tawa meski mereka baru saja mengenal.

[skip Time]

"Jaa ne minna!, hari sudah mau malam nih" Kata Kano pada Seluruh anggota grup mekakushi-dan.

"Jaa!" kata Ayano dan hiyori mantap, sementara Konoha dan Hibiya hanya melambai malas.

"Jaa ne Kanoko" Kata Kido tersenyum pada Kano singkat.

DEG!

Dan Entah mengapa senyum itu membuat jantungnya terpompa lebih cepat.

"Hati-hati di jalan ya" Kata Ayano sebelum Kido menutup pintu aparteme 107 tersebut.

_blammmmm_

Dan suara pintu pun menggema di panjang apartemen tersebut.

Entah mengapa, Jantungnya mendesir ketika Kido tersenyum seperti tadi.

Sekarang Kano sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya. sembari memakan sebuah _snack _yang tadi sempat dibelinya di toko swalayan tadi sore.

Kano kembali mengingat apa-apa saja yang terjadi hari ini. Mulai dari berkunjung ke rumah Momo, Menjadi perempuan seperti sekarang dan bertemu dengan kelompok aneh dengan gadis hijau terang yang sempat membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang.

_Kido Tsubomi…._

Sembari tersenyum Kano mengingat nama gadis hijau terang tesebut.

_Sampai bertemu lagi!_

Katanya dalam hati. memantapkan keinginan.

Sepertinya Besok Kano akan kembali berkunjung ke markas di aparteman 107 tersebut.

_tentunya dengan _gender _laki-laki._

Ya, besok ia akan menemui Momo dan segera merubah dirinya lagi menjadi semula. Kemudian kembali ke 'markas' tersebut dengan membawa Seto dan Shintaro bersamanya.

_bruuukkkk_

'_aduhhhhhhh'_

belum sempat ia masuk ke rumahnya, seseorang tanpa sengaja menabraknya.

"MOMO!"

Dan Kano menyadari dia adalah Momo Kisaragi.

" apa yang kau lakukan disini hmmmm Momo?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"emmmmmmm Ramuan penawarnya sudah kubuatkan, ternyata aku sudah membuatnya sebelum membuat ramuan yang kau minum tadi. Jadi aku membawakannya sekarang juga" Katanya mengusap kepalanya yang terantuk tembok sedikit.

_Ramuan penawarnya?!_

Dan sepertinya Kano besok akan lebih cepat dapat menemui Kido dkk. Karena Kano 'versi' Cowok akan kembali sesaat lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

Shintaro melihat Cangkir separuh kosong yang dibiarkan adiknya Momo berada di meja ruang tamu.

"apa ini?" Katanya penasaran melihat isi Cangkir tersebut.

Terlihat cairan coklat-bening setengah cangkir berada didalamnya.

_Mungkin ini the_

pikir Shintaro dalam hati.

Karena tingkat penasaran yang tinggi, segera saja ia meminum isi dari cangkir tersebut. Rasa pedas dan kecut mulai menyebar ke dalam syaraf lidah nya.

Dan belum sempat Shintaro menyadari apa yang terjadi, Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Aku pulang~!" Kata Momo semangat melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruang tamu.

"Enghhhhhhhh?"

"Siapa Kau?" Kata Momo pada seseorang yang baru saja terbangun tersebut.

Sementara seseorang itu terlihat kebingungan, Bingung kenapa adiknya tak mengenalinya sama sekali.

Diambilnya sebuah cangkir teh dan terlihatlah pantulan seseorang gadis berambut panjang sepunggung berwarna Hitam dengan jersey merah.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dan teriakan Shintaro _versi _cewek itupun menutup malam yang cerah bagi semua orang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OWARI/END

A/N :

Hallo minna-san~!

ini fict ke-dua saya.

DAN UNTUK PERTAMA KALINYA ONE SHOOT~!

uhuk-uhuk oke caps saya cebol sesaat.

aneh ya? jalan ceritanya gak jelas?

kalau begitu maafkan otak saya yang sedang dala fase 'blank sesat'

Dan untuk yang menunggu fic WM a.k.a Why Me (kayaknya gak ada) itu sudah 3/4 jadi.

jadi mohon ditunggu ya~

Dan untuk yang terakhir~~~~~

Review?


End file.
